


London Calling

by BrucasLoVeFabrevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrucasLoVeFabrevans/pseuds/BrucasLoVeFabrevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"standing in the middle of London Bridge where they met all those years ago because he bumped into her making spilled her coffee all over herself." Lydia goes on a vacation to London with her friends and bumps into someone who changes her life forever. Stydia AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

Lydia Martin, Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura went on vacation to London in the beginning of their summer vacations. The three girls have been best friends since they were in 11th grade of High School and although now their crazy schedules didn’t gave them much time to hang out their friendship is still going strong.

After graduation they went separate ways. Lydia was majoring in Physics at Stanford; Malia was working at the animal shelter in their hometown and Kira was majoring in History at Berkeley.

The idea of a trip to London came from Kira who had always wanted to go and so she convinced her two best friends to come with her. It was something they had never done before so they were all very excited to be able to spend a week in a different city, just the three of them.

The day before they were scheduled to leave, Lydia had a huge fight with her boyfriend, Aiden and called her friends telling them what had happened and that she wasn’t going anymore, in less than fifteen minutes the three girls were together in Lydia’s room.

“C’mon Lyds, you are all packed to go and besides you already paid for the ticket, the hotel and everything.’ Kira told her friend, who was in tears.

“I know that Kira but the last thing I wanna do right now is leave and not even enjoy the trip.’ Lydia told her friend, wiping her tears but in no vain because they just kept on falling like a waterfall.

‘Oh, Lyds…’ Malia sighed and hugged her friend who let out a heart breaking sob, ‘I know it hurts right now and that you are in no mood to go but think that maybe what you guys need right now is some space and what better way for that space then in a completely different country where there’s no memory of him?’

Lydia stayed quiet for a few minutes deliberating what Malia had said and then nodded slowly, “Fine, I’ll go but don’t come yelling at me when I’m being a pain the ass or a party pooper.” She warned the other two.

“Oh, believe me darling…” Kira started, “Once you see all those sexy British guys Aiden is going to be the last thing on your mind and you are so gonna enjoy being single in that paradise city.”

Both Malia and Lydia laughed at their friend, “Then it’s settled… London better prepare because we are going to destroy that city!” Malia exclaimed which made her friend cheer.

The next day, the girls went to the airport. “OMG! I can’t believe this is actually happening! We are actually going away to LONDON!!!!” Malia exclaimed practically jumping up and down from excitement.

“Seriously, Lia calm down. Everyone is looking at you! And we aren’t even there yet.” Lydia rolled her eyes while Kira giggled at her friend’s excitement.

“C’mon Lyds, relax! We’re three single women going to a city full of the hot guys. We should be as excited as Lia.’ Kira told her.

_‘Attention, all passengers boarding the flight Y3048 going from San Francisco, California to London, England, boarding will now take place on gate number 9 on the east wing.’_ A voice said from an intercom.

“That’s us girls, let’s go.” Malia said and they walked towards the plane.

The plane ride was surprisingly fast considering they had an ocean between them and they slept through the whole flight. When they landed, the girls went straight to their hotel which they would be calling home for the next week. After they unpacked and took a quick shower, they went out starting their one week London adventure.

As they walked in the city, they would take silly pictures and enjoy the scenery.

“This is such a beautiful city.” Lydia said looking around her before turning to her friends, “I’m so glad I came with you guys.”

“Aw, that is so adorable.” Kira said, “group selfie!” she screamed. Malia and Lydia laughed but took the picture with her friend.

It was around seven o’clock when they finally went back to the hotel to dinner and since it had been such a long trip, they decided to stay in and catch up on sleep.

The next morning, Lydia was the first to wake up and without waking her friends, she decided to go for a walk by herself. As she was walking towards the London Bridge, someone bumped into her making her spill her coffee all over her new blouse.

“AHH!” she yelled looking down at her shirt, “HOT, HOT, HOT!”

“Bloody hell! I’m so sorry; I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?” a voice asked her with a British accent.

Lydia looked up and saw very good looking guy staring at her. He was tall, had brown hair, the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen and white skin. Smiling a bit she nodded, “Yeah don’t worry. It didn’t burn.”

The guy nodded, “I’m sorry again. How about I buy you another coffee to compensate the one I spilled on you?” sensing she was confused and a little bit scared, he chuckled “Sorry I should have introduced myself. I’m Stiles Stilinski and I promise that I’m no rapist or serial killer, just an ordinary klutz person.” He put his hand out for her to shake.

She giggled at him, “Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Lydia… Lydia Martin.” She shook his hand and felt some kind of electricity irradiate her body.

“Nice to meet you Lydia,” Douglas smiled, “so now that we know each other, how about that coffee? I mean I own you one anyway.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I should probably start to get back to my hotel. I have people waiting for me.”

“Is that people your boyfriend?” he asked hoping she would say that she’s single but he too had felt that electricity run through his body when their hands met.

She shook her head, “my best friends actually. And for the record I don’t have a boyfriend.” Lydia winked at him.

Stiles smirked, “good to know. So, coffee?” he asked her again.

She chuckled, “You won’t give up will you?”

He shook his head, “Not until you say yes.”

Lydia faked sighed, “Fine then. Let’s get this over with.” They walked to a small coffee shop in the middle of the city. The coffee wasn’t very crowded and it was actually pretty nice. They sat a table near the back and Lydia looked around the place while Stiles ordered them coffee.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” he asked when he saw she was stunned by the place.

“Really nice.” She nodded, “I didn’t know places like this still existed in big cities like this. Back home there’s this one dinner where me and friends hang out at that’s pretty much like this place. Old, simple and not very crowded, I and my best friends actually used to work there in the summer and we loved it.”

‘Where are you from?” he asked smiling.

Lydia took a sip of her coffee before answering, “I’m from Beacon Hills. It’s a small town in California, near San Francisco but I’m currently living in Stanford and attending college there. What about you?”

“I’m working at a book store in Oxford Street. I finished high school and decided stop studying at least for a while and save some money to help my family.”

She smiled, “That’s actually pretty awesome. I wanted to take the year off too but my parents wouldn’t have it so I went and I’m having a blast. The worst thing is that I barely have any time to be with my friends because we all do different things and are in different places.”

He nodded, “I understand. And made you come here and for how long?”

“My friend Kira always wanted to come here, it’s like her big passion so she convinced us to come and here we are.” She chuckled, “We are actually staying for six days, and we leave on Monday morning because Malia has to start work on Wednesday.”

“Already?” he asked sadly.

Lydia sighed, “Yeah, unfortunately I am.”

There was a quiet moment between them. Stiles was thinking about what he could do to enjoy the brief time he had with this girl before she had to leave. Even though they only met a few moments ago, he liked her… a lot. There was something about Lydia that made him want to be with her every minute or every day. Lydia’s thoughts were practically the same as his; she was feeling something for him, something that she had only left once before with her ex-boyfriend Jackson. Lydia and Jackson had dated all through high school but she broke up with him when she caught him with another girl during their senior prom. After what Jackson did to her, Lydia gained trust issues and in the two years she had been at Stanford, she went out with three guys but neither of them had gone past the first date except Aiden who she had dated for the past six months but they had a huge fight before she left and decided to end things and now here she was, in London, with a complete stranger and having fun.

Stiles and Lydia kept talking, getting to know each other when Lydia’s phone rang.

“Hello?” she answered, smiling at Stiles who smiled back at her.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??”Malia’s voice yelled from the other end of the line.

“I woke up early and didn’t wanna wake you guys so I decided to come for a walk and see more of the city. After all we are only staying here a week and I didn’t want to spend it watching you and Kira sleep. I do that enough at home already.” Lydia said rolling her eyes which Stiles chuckled before drinking some of his already cold coffee.

“Fine, just come back to the hotel so we can figure out where to go next. Kira wants to go to the Madame Tussauds museum but I want to go to the Buckingham Palace and she just won’t shut up about that stupid museum.”

“It’s not stupid!” Lydia heard Kira yelled in the background.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.” Lydia hanged up the phone and looked at Stiles, “sorry about that.”

He shrugged, “it’s ok. You have to go?”

She nodded sadly, “Yeah, I’m afraid they will kill each other if I don’t go back now.” Lydia stood up to leave.

“Can I see you again?” he asked before she could leave.

“Maybe.” She said before winking at him and leaving the coffee shop.

The rest of the week went by much quicker than Lydia would have liked. After that day where she bumped into Stiles and had coffee together, she started going to that coffee before Kira and Malia woke up and he was always there waiting for her. Her friends were starting to get suspicious of Lydia’s behavior but she wouldn’t tell them what was happening.

The day before she left to San Francisco, Lydia met Stiles at the coffee shop to say goodbye and he kissed her which made her more disappointed that she had to leave. With the promise of keeping in touch, Lydia walked away without looking back, Stiles watched as her body disappeared into the darkness.

“The End.” the grandmother said finishing telling the story at her grandkids.

“Did Lydia ever saw Stiles again, granny?’ seventeen year old Grace Berry asked her grandmother with curiosity. She was sitting on the floor with her younger cousins next to her.

The older woman glanced at the picture of her and her late husband on their wedding day; standing in the middle of London Bridge where they met all those years ago because he bumped into her making spilled her coffee all over herself.

“Yes she did and they lived happily ever after with many kids and grandkids.”

“Awww” all the younger girls gushed while the boys just groaned at them.

The old woman smiled at them and couldn’t be happier with the life she had.

_I miss you Stiles,_ Lydia Stilinski thought while looking out of the window and seeing the city that changed her life forever… _London._

_The End._

**AN: I wrote this story for an English essay last year and decided to write it has a fanfiction. What do you think? Give me some feedback, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
